THS-Backlash
by benlie-gwevin-fan1
Summary: Life has returned to normal after the Trans-Human Saga...but an old foe seeks to destroy the peace and happiness that our heroes have worked hard to gain!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! Have you missed me? I have indeed missed you. I do want to offer an apology for no stories over the last week- It was a really busy time for me, trying to finish a class. But now, I have some time, and it's time for something new. I am returning to the world of 'The Trans-Human Saga'…_

… _and someone is returning for some unfinished business!_

* * *

It was nighttime…and a couple were enjoying each other's company…the male said, "My dear…have I told you how beautiful you are?"

The woman, tightly held in her lover's embrace, replied, "Of course you have. But I do enjoy hearing you say it."

The male then said, "It is true."

Then, the female switched, so she was on top of him. He gripped her hips, and she leaned towards him…

…only for the sound of a crying infant to fill the air. The woman said, "Drake, my love…it seems that Julia is hungry."

Drake replied, "Alright, Lucia, my love. See to her." Lucia and Drake-who were the former Trans-Humans known as Pyros and Droghon- were now the parents of a beautiful little girl, who was born 6 months prior during their battle with Maximus.

And they had won-and had decided to give up the lives of warriors for those of parents. Lucia made her way to a crib next to the bed- and Drake got out after her. Lucia pulled the top of her gown down, and placed the infant to her breast to feed. Drake came up behind her, and embraced them. He said, "Aren't you glad we gave all of that up for this?"

Lucia smiled, and replied, "Indeed, I am. I am rather fond of motherhood…and our child…and you, of course." She turned to him-and as best she could while holding a nursing baby, kissed him.

Lucia held the child to her shoulder, and Drake looked at them. He also looked at her hand…and noticed she didn't have a ring. _I will have to change that…_

* * *

Meanwhile, another couple was preparing to have a night in. Nate-also a former Trans-Human named Terrinos, who could manipulate the earth- had convinced Honey to come to his place. She went to his penthouse for dinner and a movie. And… _maybe…a little more…I wonder how open Nate would be to it…_

Once there, she marveled at his penthouse. She said, "Huh…your place makes mine look like a dump."

Nate said, "I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that we were put into situations where we would succeed."

Honey shrugged, and said, "Well, let's not dwell on the past. Let's concentrate on the here and now…and the future."

Nate said, "Agreed." He grabbed two slices of pizza, and a soda. Honey likewise followed, and they sat in front of his large-screen TV. As they ate, Honey said, "Oh…your friend…Pyros…she had a baby."

Nate said, "Really? I didn't even know she was pregnant. And Drake must be the father."

Honey said, "Yes. They seemed really happy to get away from all of the war and fighting."

Nate turned to Honey, and said, "And…what of you? Are you happy to have given up being a hero?"

Honey went silent. When she found her voice, she replied, "I don't know about happy…but there's you and I…and that's all that matters."

Nate nodded, and said, "Well put. Would milady care for more pizza?"

Honey giggled at being called that, and said, "Sure." So they enjoyed the pizza, and the movie…and Nate realized it was late. He said, "Well…it appears that it has gotten rather late."

Honey said, "It has, hasn't it?"

Nate replied, "I wouldn't send you home at this time."

Honey replied, "Well, that's nice of you."

Nate said, "Well…this was your plan then." Honey nodded. Nate said, "Well then…only one thing to do in a moment like this."

He leaned over, and picked Honey up into his arms. She screamed- not in fear, but in giddiness. Nate said, "I'll be on my best behavior."

Honey kissed him, and said, "Well, I'm not looking for your 'best' behavior. I'm looking for the Master of the Earth…to 'rock' my body!"

Nate laughed at her pun, and said, "Well…I had always hoped you'd be as sweet as your name. Now I'm going to find out." And with that, they headed for the bedroom…

* * *

And for one of the heroes, it was business as usual. Go Go-upon her return to the garage- had a nice backlog of repairs. So she played the messages-10 in total- and called each back to set up appointments. The last caller sounded so urgent that Go Go had arranged to look at his car that day. She opened the garage at 8 am…and at 8:15, a red sports car pulled up.

And out stepped a tall blonde male wearing sunglasses. He looked, and said, "Where's the mechanic?"

Go Go replied, "You're looking at her."

The guy replied, " _You're_ the mechanic? I thought you'd be the secretary…or something…like you'd know anything about cars."

Go Go's eyes narrowed, and she said, "What can I help you with?"

The guy said, "Hmm…" He looked over Go Go…who wasn't wearing mechanic gear. She had on a sleeveless t-shirt, with dark leggings under jean shorts. He said, in a sneering tone, "Why don't you check out my stick? I'd love to rev you into high gear…if you know what I mean…"

Go Go replied, "Huh…I know what you mean…and you dipsticks are all alike. I'd suggest you work on better pick-up lines…at any rate, leave the car here, and I'll find out the problem."

The guy said, "OK…I'll be back. And maybe you'll take me up on my offer." He left the garage. Go Go then turned her attention to the car. She popped the hood up, and was looking inside…

…she didn't hear the other door open. And she didn't hear the footsteps coming up behind her. What she did notice was a pair of hands gripping her hips. She sighed, and said, "If that isn't you, Hiro…you're in trouble."

The voice replied, "Well, it's a good thing it is Hiro." Go Go turned around-right into the embrace of Hiro Hamada. She said, "Morning, love."

He kissed her, and said, "Morning, Go. You're up early."

Go Go said, "Yeah. Got back from hero work- and I had a backlog. Starting with this douche-nozzle's car."

Hiro said, "Another one of those creeps trying to hit on you?"

Go Go said, "Yeah. They're getting worse and worse with their come-on lines!"

Hiro chuckled, and said, "Well…they have got good taste."

Go Go said, "Maybe…but they've got nothing on you." She pulled him in for a kiss. They shared the moment of passion-until Hiro said, "Oh, I came with some news."

Go Go said, "What's up?"

Hiro said, "You remember those Trans-Humans we helped? Drake and Lucia?"

Go Go replied, "Yeah! Lucia had a little girl…how are they?"

Hiro said, "They are well…and they have invited us for a short stay at their manor."

Go Go said, "Oh, that's great! I can't wait to see their little girl."

Hiro said, "So how far back are you?"

Go Go said, "I can clear out this backlog by Friday."

Hiro said, "Then we're leaving on Saturday."

While this was happening…a force thought vanquished began to stir. Deep within frigid waters…was the form of the former leader of the Trans-Humans, Maximus. A blue flash appeared within the helmet visor…followed by an eruption of energy.

The silence of the Antarctic was shattered-when the boot of Maximus stepped on the ground. _They thought me destroyed…no. And now…I will have my retribution…Droghon…Pyros…and Hiro Hamada…_

 _And so…that brings the first chapter to an end!_

 _And so…you guys and girls know what to do!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright gang! It's time for an update! What's gonna happen this time?_

* * *

After a dinner of pizza and a movie, Honey and Nate decided to move their relationship to a 'higher' level. So he grabbed her, and took her into the bedroom. And after exploring their bodies, they lay amidst a messy bed, completely entwined in a passionate embrace. Honey called out, "Nate.."

Nate replied, "Hmm...yes, milove?"

Honey said, "So...how was I?"

Nate said, "I don't quite get your question."

Honey replied, "How was I for a first timer?"

Nate replied, "Very good. And how was _I_ for a first timer?"

Honey said, "You? A first timer? I can't believe that!"

Nate replied, "It's true. Being an empowered being...and working with a cabal bend on world domination...doesn't leave one time for a girlfriend. And I can't believe someone as beautiful as you is only experiencing this for the first time, as well."

Honey exhaled, and said, "Well...there was someone else."

Nate said, "Oh? The leader Hiro's brother, Tadashi?"

Honey gasped, and said, "You knew about him? And _us_?"

Nate then said, "Maximus did his research on Big Hero 6. We learned about all of you-and I had learned of your crush."

Honey was silent-bringing this up was reliving a painful part of her life she had hoped to move on from. Nate noted this, and said, "Honey...I am sorry. I did not mean to cause you pain by bringing that up."

Honey sniffed, trying to compose herself. She then replied, "It's OK, Nate. I just...I just...the Expo...and my confession...I guess you could say it all went up in smoke." She sadly laughed at that.

Nate then held Honey closer, and said, "Honey...I know I can never replace him...Tadashi...but I hope you will allow me to be the man for you that he would have been."

Honey then said, "Nate...it's not fair of me to expect you to replace Tadashi. But...if you want...you can be that man for me."

Nate lightly kissed Honey's neck, and said, "Thank you...I never thought I would get this chance with you."

Honey replied, "Everything worked out, Nate...and now...it's you and I. And I couldn't be happier."

Nate said, "And I am happy for your happiness. Now, then...are you up for another round?"

Honey shifted, so that she was on top. She replied, "I'm ready if you are!"

* * *

It was the weekend-and Hiro and Go Go were now on the other side of the world. They were the personal guests of Drake and Lucia- two former members of Maximus' group, They had rebelled against him when they discovered his plan to enslave humanity, and they were now living a life of peace with their newly born daughter, Julia. Hiro and Go Go had flew into London, and were now zipping through the countryside. It was about a half-hour's drive from London when they came upon the manor.

Go Go was amazed. She said to Hiro, "Hmm...hope you get me something like this when we retire."

Hiro dryly laughed, and said, "We'll see." He knocked on the door- and the door opened to reveal a well-dressed man in with gray hair. He said, "Greetiings. I shall inform the master you have arrived. Follow me."

Hiro and Go Go followed the man into a large room. Drake and Lucia were there. The butler announced, "Lord Drake and Lady Lucia...your guests have arrived."

Drake got up, and Lucia followed. He walked up to Hiro, and said, "Hiro...there is nothing I could ever do to repay what you have done for me...and Lucia and Julia."

Hiro said, "Well, it's just what heroes do." Drake smiled at Hiro and replied, "Indeed. I was never what you could call a hero...but that's in the past."

Lucia came up, and said, "And this is our future. Here is Julia."

Go Go-usually the tough-as-nails tomboy- melted at the sight of the baby. She said, "Oh! She's so adorable!"

Lucia said, "And she is here because of you. We are truly indebted to you...and Hiro."

Drake said, "I'm sure our guests would like to refresh themselves before dinner. Winston, please escort our guests to their quarters."

Winston said, "If you would follow me." Hiro and Go Go walked behind the butler. They were led down a hallway, and Winston said, "Here for you, sir...and the missus can use this room."

Hiro coughed, and said, "Well...Miss Tanaka and I will be sharing a room."

Winston looked at Hiro, and with the faintest of smiles, replied, "Of course, sir. I won't tell the master."

Hiro said, "Well, I guess we'd better get ready for dinner."

Go Go said, "OK. I should have asked where the bathroom was."

45 minutes later, Hiro was looking at himself in a mirror. He was wearing a dark purple dress shirt, and black slacks. A voice behind him said, "You look handsome."

He turned to see Go Go- who was wearing a lavender spaghetti strap top with a black dress. Hiro said, "And you look beautiful. Shall we?"

Go Go took his arm, and replied "Let's." They headed out, where they met the butler. He said, "Follow me to the banquet hall."

As they walked, Go Go said, "Banquet hall?"

They entered this large area-that had several tables. Seated at the main table was Drake and Lucia. Drake cut an imposing figure-he was wearing a dark suit with a cape. And Lucia-she was wearing a beautiful red sleeveless red dress with a slit along the sides. Go Go saw this, and muttered, "Wish I was born a Trans-Human..."

Hiro said, "Why?"

Go Go snarkily replied, "Oh, no reason..."

Drake said, "Friends, please, join us for fine food and drink!"

* * *

While Hiro and Go Go were enjoying Drake's hospitality, another figure stood on an island in the Pacific. He hovered above the island, and looked down upon the island. He extended his hand, and a light blue energy began to pulse. Then...a beam was fired towards the island. Moments later, there was a massive explosion.

When the explosion and flash of energy dissipated, the island was gone. Any thing that was alive had been annihilated. The figure smiled, and thought, _My power is slowly returning to me...and soon, those who challenged me will suffer..._ and in another flash, the being was gone...

* * *

 _And that brings this chapter to a close. SO...read, comment, and fave!_


	3. Chapter 3

_It's time to return to 'Backlash'! And no one commented on how I made Lucia- who was wearing a red sleeveless dress-into Jessica Rabbit! Anyways, it's time for chapter 3!_

After a very fine meal, Hiro and Go Go, who were the guests of Drake and Lucia, were now enjoying the pleasure of a warm fire. Drake and Lucia were having wine, but Hiro and Go Go did not partake- Hiro wasn't old enough, and Go Go wasn't much of a wine drinker…especially after what happened with Kryos.

Drake said, "I cannot believe what good timing we had…to be in a place with nothing to assist Lucia's birth."

Hiro said, "Well, I'll be sure to tell Baymax how grateful you are for his assistance."

Lucia said, "And now…we are free to do as we please…and no longer under the yoke of Maximus."

Hiro said, "Yeah…so what will you do?"

Drake said, "We will raise Julia here. And extend our hospitality to our friends, of course."

Go Go said, "That sounds wonderful!"

Lucia said, "Go Go…would you like to help me put Julia down for the night?"

Go Go replied, "I would love to." Both women left the room, and Hiro was now facing the tower of Trans-Humanity. Drake said, "Hiro…I have an…issue."

Hiro said, "OK…I'm listening."

Drake said, "Lucia and I have been lovers for a long time. I have given her a child…but such a thing is not accepted."

Hiro said, "Well, then…there is one simple solution. Marry her."

Drake said, "I know…I love her…and I know she loves me as well. I never considered…committing to spending the rest of my life with her."

Hiro said, "I suppose you've already had a courtship…just get a ring, propose to her, and that's it. You two are already living together…just make it official."

Drake nodded, and said, "And Julia? The term Maximus used was…'bastard'."

Hiro said, "Make it a case of mind over matter."

Drake said, "What do you mean?"

Hiro said, "Well, think of it like this. All the people who don't mind Julia's status are the ones who matter…and everyone who does mind- they don't matter."

Drake said, "Thank you, Hiro. You are indeed wise above your youth."

At the same time, Lucia was softly singing a lullaby to Julia. Go Go said, "That's a beautiful song."

Lucia said, "Serena taught it to me. She knows more than songs to seduce men."

Go Go said, "Lucia…you and Drake are not married…"

Lucia said, "We are not…not yet."

Go Go said, "And you have a child out of wedlock."

Lucia said, "Well, it is something that has happened with humans, right?"

Go Go replied, "Yes. It's an unfortunate stigma."

Lucia said, "Come-look at Julia."

Go Go did so. Lucia said, "Do you see anything wrong with her?"

Go Go replied, "No."

Lucia said, "I know that Drake loves me…and Julia. But I cannot force him to marry me. He must do so when he is ready."

Go Go said, "Forgive me if I seem cynical…but what if he is not ready to commit?"

Lucia said, "Go Go…I cannot worry about something that is not in my control."

The next morning, Hiro and Go Go joined Drake and Lucia for breakfast. After breakfast, they went to the courtyard. Drake pointed out a set of weapons- swords, spears, and many other bladed weapons. Drake said, "It is an unfortunate circumstance."

Hiro was stunned at the display of weapons, but asked, "What's unfortunate?"

Drake replied, "I told Lucia, 'A warrior can be removed from battle, but the battle truly never leaves. We joined forces before…"

Hiro said, "Yes?"

Drake then said, "I wanted to test your mettle as a warrior- the leader you are, versus myself."

Hiro smiled, and said, "You're on!"

Drake said, "Then grab a weapon. I'm sure you'll find something to suit your fancy."

Hiro looked at the weapon display…and his eye came upon a katana. He grabbed the sword, and Drake said, "Ahh…a weapon that speaks to your heritage…have you ever used a sword?"

Hiro replied, "Well…no. Tadashi wanted me to take kendo, to 'mellow me out'. But I've never used a sword."

Hiro held the sword-and Go Go came up to him, and said, "It's you."

Hiro said, "Thanks, Go."

Drake then pulled off the weapons display a pair of broadswords. Lucia said, "Dear- no need to show off…"

Drake replied, "If you insist…" He stood a few feet from Hiro, and said, "Ready?"

Hiro nodded, and said, "Sure! Bring it on!" Drake quickly closed the distance to Hiro, and swung his sword. Hiro brought his up to parry the attack, then countered with a slash aimed at Drake's midsection. Drake deflected the attack, and returned one of his own.

As this was happening, Lucia said, "So, Go Go…"

Go Go said, "Yeah?"

Lucia said, "When we gathered research on Big Hero 6…we learned you were a master of martial arts…a style called vale tudo."

Go Go replied, "Well, I just learned a little martial arts…and mixed it with some other forms of fighting."

Lucia said, "Well…while they work out their 'male aggression', what do you say we have a little spar?"

Go go said, "Sure!" She took her jacket off, and Lucia said, "Let me change as well…" She lifted her arm-and she was decked in her battle gear- red pants, a red top, and red boots and gauntlets. Lucia smiled at Go Go and said, "Ready?"

Go Go, rather than answering, brought her fists up and quickly closed towards Lucia. Lucia, in response, moved towards Go Go. Go Go threw a punch-which Lucia sidestepped. Go Go's next attack was a kick towards her Lucia's midsection. Lucia rolled into the kick, absorbing the impact. Lucia then fired a kick of her own, and Go Go threw her side into the kick, using her body to absorb the impact.

Go Go stepped back, then closed in, throwing several punches. Lucia blocked these, and threw punches of her own. Go Go showed she was no slouch, as she weaved her head to avoid the punches. Go Go then threw a kick, which struck Lucia. Lucia then threw a kick, which connected with Go Go. Both women staggered back- and had the biggest smiles on their faces.

Meanwhile, Hiro and Drake had finished their 'duel' and turned their attention to their ladies fighting. Drake said, "Will your woman yield first?"

Hiro replied, "My woman? Oh, Go…well, she's a bit…stubborn."

Drake said, "Lucia is the same. She is eager to fight…it is something she missed while being pregnant."

Go Go said, "Wow…I am impressed."

Lucia said, "As am I." Go Go then brought her hands up, and placed her fist into her hand and bowed towards Lucia. Lucia repeated the gesture, and said, "Well, it seems we had an audience."

Go Go said, "I hope we entertained them."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in San Fransokyo, it was a warm sunny day. And on this day, a couple were enjoying a picnic. The woman said, "It's such a beautiful day, Nate."

Nate replied, "True…but not as beautiful as you, Honey."

Honey Lemon replied, "Thanks, Nate. You sure know how to make a girl feel special."

Nate then said, "True. But I would say those things if they weren't true."

They sat together, watching the kids playing. As they did…a vision flashed in Nate's mind…a being, wearing silver armor…and Drake and Lucia-being tortured… _but Maximus was defeated…he can't threaten anyone…_

Honey saw Nate-who was wearing a far-off look. She said, "Hey…hey…"

Nate shook his head, and said, "Yes, Honey?"

Honey said, "Is something wrong?"

Nate replied, "No. With you, everything is fine." _But it isn't…and now…what does this mean?_

Honey said, "Hey! You know what would be great?"

Nate replied, "No-tell me, love."

Honey said, "We should have a group dinner! With my other friends Wasabi and Fred…and Wasabi's girlfriend-and they can all get to know you."

Nate said, "Well, that sounds like fun."

Honey said, "I'll set it all up!"

As all of this was happening, the being named Maximus was now stepping foot onto the shores of England. _So this is where you ran off to play 'family'…well, the game is up…and soon the game will be over…_

 _And so ends Chapter 3! And so, you know what to do-read, comment and fave!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Well, well…look who's back! I haven't fallen off the face of the earth…just had school stuff to deal with. Now I'm back to writing. And now…more of 'Backlash'!_

After a morning spar, Drake and Lucia took Hiro and Go Go into the city for some shopping. The women headed to one of the chic clothing stores, while Hiro and Drake went into a jewelers' store. Hiro said, "OK, big guy…find a ring that speaks to you."

Drake said, "One that speaks to me…hmm…" Drake skimmed the rings, but saw nothing that stood out. And then-a ring caught his eye. He said, "Let me see this one."

The jeweler opened the case- and pulled out a silver band. There were sapphires and rubies inlaid in the ring. Drake said, "Hiro-this ring has spoken."

Hiro said, "Excellent choice." Drake then said, "And what of you? Go Go-that is her name?"

Hiro replied, "Yeah…what about Go Go?"

Drake said, "I know your feelings for her are similar to the feelings I held for Lucia…and the reddening in your face confirms this."

Hiro said, "OK, big guy…what are you driving to?"

Drake said, "One day…you may have to make the choice as I did…all warriors do."

Hiro went silent…but turned his attention to the sounds of Go Go and Lucia looking through clothes. Drake said, "I remember the first time we went shopping. Having spent so much time under Maximus…it was a revelation to see such joy in her eyes."

The women then approached them, and Go Go said, "I'll betcha anything they were talking about us…"

Hiro chuckled, and said, "Well, we only said good things about you."

Drake said, "So…what did you buy, Lucia?"

Lucia said, "A few things…some for the baby, of course…some for any occasion…and some for pleasure."

Drake slyly smiled, and said, "Your pleasure…or mine?"

Lucia kissed Drake's cheek, and replied, "Both." Hiro and Go Go smiled at this, and Hiro said, "And what did you buy?"

Go Go replied, "Well…I'll let you find out…tonight…" This caused Lucia to chuckle, and said, "Well, then…Hiro…you'd better not refuse that invitation."

This led to the whole group laughing. The got into Drake's sedan, and headed back to the manor.

They exited the city, entered the hilly valley…the car was filled with merriment…and then, the car abruptly stopped. Lucia said, "Drake…what's wrong?"

Drake got out, and looked at the horizon. He said, "There's trouble…no…it couldn't be…"

Lucia said, "Drake, what is it?"

Drake said, "Lucia, can you not feel that? That massive flow of power…"

Lucia's expression changed- and she said, "We must get back!"

As the car started, Hiro said, "Hey! What's happening?"

Drake said, "I'm not sure…but I'm praying it isn't what I feel it is…"

The car roared up the road- and came to a complete stop in from of the manor. And there he stood-the mountain of metal- "Maximus!" Drake shouted.

Maximus turned, and said, "Nice place. What…no warm greetings?"

Drake replied, "You're supposed to be buried beneath the rubble of your base."

Maximus walked towards the group, and said, "And yet…I live. And what a lovely place you have. A shame you never invited me for dinner…or to see your little girl…"

Lucia then said, "Stay away from our child, you monster!"

Maximus said, "Such harsh words…from such a beautiful woman." Maximus chuckled, and then said, "Well, enough reminiscing…"

Hiro then said, "Well, why are you here?"

Maximus then said, "Ah…Hiro Hamada. The whelp who brought my kingdom down. I am here for backlash."

Go Go said, "Backlash?"

Hiro replied, "Backlash refers to a violent response to a previous action…and our previous action was destroying your base and ruining your plans."

Maximus replied, "True, Hiro. But now-I care not for domination of the world. I have seen the happiness you have gained since leaving me…and I will rip it all away from you. And those who aided you…will not be spared…"

Go Go said, "Alright! This clown's going down…hard!" Hiro grabbed her around her hips, and said, "Calm down, Go."

Maximus laughed, and said, "Your feeble attempts amuse me…now witness my power!" Maximus then extended his hand behind him, and fired a sphere into the air above the manor. The sphere exploded, and rained bolts of energy on the manor.

When it ended, the manor was nearly reduced to rubble. The group could only look in stunned silence…until a scream broke the silence. Lucia ran towards the manor, crying out, "No! Julia! My baby!"

Maximus said, "Hmm…the first casualty…is always the innocent…" Lucia collapsed, sobbing. Drake knelt to her, trying to console her while not erupting in anger.

Maximus spoke again, and said, "And this is just the beginning…" He then slammed his fist into the earth, and sent a massive wave of energy towards Drake and Lucia. The wave struck them, knocking them into the ground. Then, in another quick motion, he fired an energy pulse towards Hiro and Go Go, which incapacitated them.

He then looked over his vanquished foes, and said, "I will take your women…" He threw Lucia over his shoulder, and grabbed Go Go with his other arm. Maximus began to levitate, and looked down at the fallen forms of Hiro and Drake. Maximus then said, "And when they scream in pain for you…and you are not there to save them…live with the knowledge that you failed them…" Then, with a bright flash, Maximus was gone…

* * *

Hiro slowly opened his eyes-to see the form of Drake standing over him. Drake said, "Hiro…are you alright?"

Hiro groaned, and took Drake's arm as assistance to stand. Hiro said, "That had to be a dream…I mean, we beat Maximus, didn't we?"

Drake replied, "It is no dream. It is a nightmare. And Maximus has taken my Lucia…and your Go Go."

Hiro said, "Nuts…and he seems even stronger." Drake said, "There is good news."

Hiro said, "Good?" Drake pointed to the manor- where a female servant held Julia. Drake said, "My servants knew that if something were to happen, hold Julia underground. And if we are gone-find her a good home."

Hiro then said, "Well…what do we do now?"

Drake went to the ruined manor, and said, "We do what heroes do…we save those we love…and we mete out justice to those who have committed evil against us." He went into the manor, and pushed a small panel on the wall. The wall turned to reveal Drake's armor-the armor of Droghon the Dragon-Knight.

Drake said, "I trust you brought your gear."

Hiro replied, "Well, I brought a little something." Hiro brought out a case, and inside was his suit, as well as three cylinders. And inside the cylinders were Hiro's microbots.

Drake said, "If Maximus has returned…and if he's as powerful as we've seen…we're going to need help."

Hiro said, "I'll contact my friends."

Drake replied, "Good. I'll call in a favor, as well."

* * *

Meanwhile, in San Fransokyo…

Honey had contacted the others to meet for a dinner party at the Lucky Cat Café (which Cass eagerly agreed to). And she was bringing a guest. So Wasabi brought his girlfriend, Allison, and Fred convinced their SHIELD liaison and his new 'gal-pal' to come. And Honey was bringing Nate.

Now everyone was enjoying the dinner party, and Honey introduced everyone to Nate. And since Nate made Honey happy, the rest of the gang was happy for her, as well.

The party was winding down, and Nate and Honey were cuddling. Nate said, "Thanks for this. Your friends are a great group."

Honey said, "Well, I'm glad you had a great time." Nate didn't reply-he felt as though someone was speaking to him- _Terrinos…it's been a long time._

Nate mentally replied, _Drake- why are you reaching me?_

The voice replied, _Lucia is missing…as well as the mate of Hiro Hamada. He is the friend of your mate, Honey, correct?_

Nate replied, _Yes. What can I do to help?_

The reply was something he wasn't prepared for- _Reunite the Trans-Humans…find me in England-and we will take this fight to Maximus!_

Nate replied, _I will not fail you, friend._ The whole conversation-only was a matter of moments. Nate then said, "We must go…there is something happening. And we will need your friends."

Honey said, "What has happened?"

Nate simply replied with one word-"Maximus."

 _And so, this chapter ends! And I promise not to go on another 2-3 month hiatus…see you next time!_


	5. Chapter 5-The Story of Pyros

_Hey guys and girls! I thought it would be time for a change of pace. So I'm doing a little backstory into the Trans-Humans. And it's our favorite fire-flinging hottie, Lucia- or Pyros!_

 _Location-a small village in Eastern Europe…_

It was approaching evening, as a little girl was outside playing. A voice belonging to an older woman called out, "Lucia- it's time for dinner. Come on, your father will be home soon."

Lucia replied, "Alright, Moma!" She then headed inside, and not too long afterwards, she was sitting at a table in front of a plate of dumplings and cabbage. The woman said, "Eat up. It's your favorite."

As Lucia began to eat the meager meal, the door opened. A man walked in, and said, "Good evening, Magdalena…Lucia."

Lucia said, "Hi, Poppa! How was work?"

The man replied, "It was hard…but always rewarding." He sat down to the meal, and the family enjoyed the meal in silence. It was later, and Magdalena was reading to Lucia while the man read the newspaper. Their reverie was shattered by loud pounding on the front door.

That was followed by loud shouting. A voice called out, "Gregor- we know the little witch is in there! Bring her out now!"

Gregor looked at Magdalena, who was holding Lucia. They both had expressions of fear on their faces. Gregor held his hand towards them, and moved towards the door. He slowly opened the door, and saw a group of ten men outside.

The leader said, "Gregor…your little girl...is dangerous. The other children…say they saw her create fire with just her hands."

Gregor chuckled, and said, "You know children…and how imaginative they can be…"

The man turned, and brought another child into view. He pulled up the little boy's sleeve, and showed where he had been burned. The man replied, "Does _that_ look like a child's imagination? Now bring her out!"

Gregor replied, 'And what are you going to do to her? She's just a child, for heaven's sake!"

The man said, "Alright…then you make this right- and you know what you must do."

The mob trooped away. Gregor closed the door, and turned to his family. Lucia ran to her father, and said, "Poppa…it was an accident…I didn't mean to hurt Mikal…"

Gregor held Lucia, and said, "I know. I know."

Lucia, who was now sobbing, said, "Are…are you going to send me away? I don't wanna leave you…please…please Poppa…Moma…"

Gregor was silent…as he held Lucia…he tried to be strong for her…but even he could not stop the tears from falling…

…and the next day, Gregor took Lucia into the city. They went to the Children's Home, and Gregor hugged Lucia- quite possibly, for the last time. He said, "Lucia…please be strong…for your mother and me. Always remember-that we love you."

Gregor then embraced Lucia-who fiercely hugged him. He gently pried her away, and began to walk away. Lucia, seeing him leave, called out, "Poppa? Poppa? No! Don't go, Poppa! Don't go…I'll be good…Poppa…"

And the next two years…Lucia fell into despair. The Sisters of the home tried to get her to come out of her shell-but to no avail. Lucia would only come to the daily meals- and the rest of the time, she would either stay in the living area, or sit by herself under the trees.

But…sometimes…when we are at our lowest…there comes someone to bring brightness into the dark…As Lucia was eating-alone-another girl came up to here. She said, "Hey, can I join you?"

Lucia looked at one of the seats, and nodded. The girl began to eat, and Lucia paid her no mind. Until…a soft voice said, "Thank…thank you…"

The other girl looked up from her meal, and said, "Hmm?"

Lucia said, "Thank…you…"

The girl said, "Thank you? What did I do?"

Lucia replied, "I…have been so…alone…and you came to me…can we be…friends?"

The other girl replied, "Sure! I'll come and eat lunch everyday with you! Oh! Where are my manners? I'm Anya."

Lucia replied, "My name is Lucia."

And that day, Lucia had made a friend- someone who would make her days better. And Anya reached out to Lucia- she discovered that Lucia couldn't read or write- so she had one of the Sisters help teach Lucia. And both girls would play together after meals. And for the first time since arriving at the home-Lucia was happy.

As then, when it seemed as though fate was being kind, another cruel twist…Lucia was now 14- having been a resident at the home for 6 years. One day, while she and Anya were outside, she asked Anya, "So, how long do most of you-or us-stay here?"

Anya said, "Many children are fortunate to be adopted. But as we get older, our chances of finding a good home reduce. But the sisters help out a great deal- they help us find work when we are old enough, or enroll into a secondary or trade school."

Luca thought about that- all she had known of her life was that of a poor peasant girl. And now-she could be a member of the working class- quite a high level of aspirations. Anya said, "I might join the military- they offer scholarships to members for school, as well."

As Anya and Lucia were talking, a group of boys were watching them. One said, "Hey-check out that red-head sitting with Anya."

Another one said, "Huh…never noticed her here before…"

The first-who was the leader-replied, "I think she's been here a while…she's grown up nicely…"

The group of six boys headed towards Anya and Lucia. Anya tapped Lucia, as a sign. Lucia looked up, and saw them approaching. Anya said, "What do you want, Fredrik?"

Fredrik-the 'boss'- said, "Well, we saw you girls by yourselves…and we thought you could use some company…" They surrounded the girls, and Anya was grabbed and held from behind. One of the boys ripped her shirt open. Fredrik, who work a sinister sneer, said, "We figured you girls were ready…"

Lucia, confused, asked, "Ready for what?"

Fredrik-as well as his goons-laughed. He said, "We'll show you." They then threw Anya onto the ground, and Fredrik climbed on top of her. Anya cried out, "No! Stop this!"

Fredrik covered her mouth, and said, "Just shut up and enjoy this…" He turned towards Lucia-who was being held by another of Fredrik's friends- and said, "This is a starter- but you're the main event."

The others laughed- unaware of the change that was happening with Lucia. And then- the goon holding Lucia said, "Fredrik-this one…she's hot."

Fredrik said, "Just wait your turn…"

The goon then said, "No…I mean she's burning me…" The goon let her go- and Lucia released a burst of flame. Fredrik and his goons turned-and scrambled a few feet away. Fredrik said, "What…what are you?"

Lucia's eyes were gone-replaced by blank orbs. But she could hear voices- "Lucia- what's happening?"

At that-Lucia's eyes turned normal. She softly said, "Anya?" The flame that she had created was gone. The Sisters of the Home-who had come outside after the explosion of flame-came up to Lucia. One said, "What happened? Did you do this?"

Lucia couldn't reply…she was in shock at what happened. The Mother of the Home said, "Take her inside now! And separate her from the others!"

The Sisters took Lucia to a room on the other side of the Home. They roughly threw her into the room, and Lucia heard the door lock. As she looked at the room, she collapsed into a heap of misery. Once again-she was alone…

…or was she? She wasn't sure-but she could swear she heard a voice. _Lucia…Lucia…_

She sat up- and the air shimmered in front of her. A being wearing silver armor walked through the ripple. Lucia said, "Who…who are you?"

The being replied, "Who I am…is not important as who you are. You are a child, hated and persecuted because you are different."

Lucia said, "Yes…my whole life…I have been taken from those who I loved…and the same may happen again."

The being replied, "You have suffered so much for someone so young…but I want to change that for you."

Lucia replied, "And how can you do that?"

The being said, "Come with me. I will take you to a place where you will not be hated for being different."

Lucia said, "Alright. I will go with you." The being turned, and another ripple formed. Lucia said, "And who is my savior?"

The being replied, "I am Maximus. I know of the friend you have here. But do not be sad you are leaving her. Rejoice for your new life awaits." They then both walked through the ripple…

* * *

…and into another strange place. Lucia said, "And where are we now?"

Maximus replied, "Home. And I want to show you something."

Lucia followed Maximus to another room- where there were three young men. One man was creating ice, and another was using the earth in the room as a weapon. The last young man was generating lightning. Maximus said, "They are like you- they possess gifts they did not understand. And they were outcast as well. But like you, they have found a home here."

Maximus led her to a door, and pushed a button. The door opened, and Maximus said, "Here is your room. I hope it is suitable for you."

Lucia looked around the room-there were many books on a shelf. There was a stuffed animal on the bed. And in a closet- there were clothes of every color and design imaginative. Lucia then said, "It is wonderful! I have never seen such…things…"

Maximus said, "There is something else. Your powers…they frighten you, yes?"

Lucia sadly replied, "They do…I cannot control them…and I fear I will hurt someone I love."

Maximus said, "Do not be afraid. I will show you the way."

And Lucia began to learn how to control her flames. She also learned combat, as well…and experienced her first crush…

She entered the room, and saw another young man-one she hadn't met. She said, "Hello."

The man simply looked at her, and gave her a brief nod. He then leapt to his feet. He said, "Master Maximus asked me to train you in combat. I am Drake Pendragon."

"Lucia. Nice to meet you.", she replied.

Drake then said, "We shall begin with the basics- I will teach you stances, and you can find a style that speaks to you. Then I will teach you how to punch and kick according to the style you have chosen. Then…"

Lucia said, "Wait! This is a bit much…"

Drake said, "Not at all. This is but a journey…and all journeys begin with one step…"

And so…Lucia began her journey. She learned how to fight-how to punch, kick, and dodge and avoid attacks. And Drake helped her create a weapon.

Lucia asked, "Why create a weapon?"

Drake replied, "A weapon can act as an extension of yourself. And it can be a conduit of your powers, as well. Maximus told me you had issues with your powers. The best way to get a handle on your powers is to not reject them- accept them as a part of yourself."

Lucia said, "I will do that…" Lucia pulled out a piece of paper, and it showed a unique weapon design. Drake said, "That is a whip sword. Interesting. Well, let's get started."

And over the next few weeks, Drake showed Lucia how she could use her fire to aid in the crafting of her sword. And one day, as she sat working the metal, Drake sat behind her. He whispered, "Let me help you…"

He took her hands, and held them. She softly said, "Drake…please…don't…"

He let go of her hands, and said, "Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry…"

Lucia turned to face him, and said, "No…you are the first man…who didn't reject me for being different…or try to take advantage of me…"

Then…the passion between them exploded, and they came together with a passionate, furious kiss. Drake said, "Imagine that…two outcasts…who have found a place with each other…"

Lucia replied, "Yes…and I know that I will never be alone again…because I have found you…"

Drake chuckled, and said, "Maybe it was fate that led to this…"

Lucia replied, "How so?"

Drake kissed her neck, which elicited a soft moan. He then said, "I am the last of the Pendragon clan…and you can control fire and flames…dragons have always had an affinity for the flame…"

And thus…Lucia began the transition from a frightened girl into a capable warrior. And soon, she gained a name-Pyros, the Mistress of Flames. And she stood with Kryos, the Master of Ice, Terrinos, the Master of Earth, and Luminos, the Master of Lightning. And Maximus dubbed them the 'Masters of the Elements'. And there with her was Drake- who was called Droghon the Dragon Knight.

 _But that was so long ago…and in the here and now…Maximus has returned…_

… _and that's all for this flashback chapter! Next time- some action!_


	6. Chapter 6

_After the trip down memory's lane, it's time to return to the main story!_

The car ride was a quiet one. But Honey couldn't fight the disquieting feeling that she was feeling. All Nate had said was 'Maximus'. And now…what was going to happen?

As the door opened and Nate walked in, Honey said, "So you're going?"

Nate turned, and said, "Hmm?"

Honey said, "You're going…you're going to thrust yourself into danger…"

Nate was silent. Honey then said, "I thought…we were past this."

Nate spoke, "Honey…please. I thought so as well. But…"

Honey replied, "But what? Are you going to throw your life away?"

Nate said, "Honey…I just can't leave them to Maximus…"

Honey had turned away…but when she turned back, she had a big smile. She said, "Mister…that's exactly what I wanted to hear. It sucks…just when everything was going good for us…"

Nate cupped Honey's chin, and said, "Yes. But I cannot do this on my own. I need you."

Honey replied, "I'm yours, Nate. What's the move?"

Nate said, "We must find Luminos and Kryos. And we will also need your friends as well."

Honey said, "I'll handle that. How will we find the other two Trans-Humans? They could be anywhere."

Nate said, "We have a connection-like you said, I'll handle it."

After briefing Wasabi and Fred, and getting Fred's 'girlfriend' to lend them another jet, the group were airbound. Nate said, "I think we should head towards Rome. That's where we'll find Luminos."

Once in Rome, they used Nate's 'connection' to find Luminos. They came to a modest apartment complex. Nate said, "You guys better wait here."

Nate approached the apartments, and a voice called out, "Well, well…didn't expect to see you again…Nate…"

Nate then transformed into Terrinos, and said, "Come out, brother!"

Luminos appeared, twirling one of his electric whips. Terrinos said, "You know why I'm here…"

Luminos replied, "Sure. Felt that spike in 'Jolly Olde England' from here. But first…"

Terrinos said, "We don't have time to fight each other!"

Lumison didn't reply…at first. He strode up to Terrinos-and embraced him. He said, "Brother…"

Terrinos was in shock- but replied, "You are not angry?"

Luminos replied, "Well, you bested me in battle…and I must accept that loss like a man."

Terrinos replied, "But you are beyond a man."

Luminos put his arm around Terrinos, and said, "Great line. I'll use it with the ladies. That reminds me-I'd like to meet this lady you're involved with." Both Trans-Humans returned to their human forms, and approached the jet. Nate said, "Friends- here is our new ally. This is Brad-but you know him as Luminos."

Luminos said, "Greetings. I take it this isn't a pleasure trip."

Nate said, "Unfortunately, it isn't. We know Maximus has returned. And according to Drake, he has taken Lucia and a human female who was accompanying Hiro-her name is GoGo."

Nate said, "Where to now?"

Brad replied, "Let's head north- I believe we'll find Kryos in the Alps."

It was a short flight-and an even shorter trip to the cabin. Nate stood in front of the door. He brought his hand up, and knocked on the door. The door opened-to reveal a woman with chestnut-colored hair. She said, softly, "What can I do for you?"

Nate said, "I was told Martin was here."

She nodded, and said, "I'll get him for you." She turned and returned inside. A few moments later the door opened to reveal 'Martin'. He turned to the woman, and said, "Than you, Alana."

She returned inside, and Nate said, "Hello-Kryos."

Kryos replied, "Nate-Terrinos…to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Nate said, "Kryos…Maximus has returned…"

Kyros said, "I knew this. So…you are here to call upon my abilities?"

Nate said, "I am. He attacked Drake and Lucia..."

Kryos said, "Say no more. Let us go." They hopped back on the jet, and zipped towards England, to rendezvous with Drake and Hiro.

* * *

While this was happening, Maximus was heading into the upper atmosphere. He generated a sphere around himself and his 'guests'- until he arrived at his destination. It was a massive asteroid- that doubled as a base. He entered a room, and dropped GoGo onto the floor. She was still out from being hit by one of Maximus' energy pulses.

For Lucia, he took her to another room, that had a massive 'X'. He pushed her onto the 'X' using his powers, and then bound her to the structure. He glared at her through his helmet, and said, "Lucia…awaken…"

Lucia stirred, and with shock, looked towards Maximus. She said, "How do you live? We destroyed you!"

Maximus replied, "I live…because my powers are still beyond anything your feeble mind can grasp."

Lucia said, "You're a monster…you destroyed my home…and my little girl…"

Maximus was silent…until Lucia said, "…she still lives…but that moment…"

Lucia went silent as she gazed upon the metallic titan. She then said, "So what is _really_ your plan, Maximus?"

Maximus said, "You think I have a plan?"

Lucia smiled, and replied, "Yeah…because Drake and I both learned you were never one for the quick goals. You were always a long-term planner. You always had a lofty end-goal."

Maximus replied, "I always have a plan-and a goal. And revenge is never a grand goal. Look upon the Earth. That is my goal. That has always been my goal. But I have better allies…"

Lucia replied, "Better allies?" The door opened, and in walked another being. This being had blue skin, four arms, and he was as tall as Maximus. Maximus said, "Greetings, Oberyn."

The being-Oberyn-replied, "Greetings, Maximus. My forces are prepared for an invasion."

Maximus said, "The invasion is to come- but first, there is a force that opposes me."

Oberyn replied, "Then they oppose me. My army awaits your command."

Maximus said, "In the meantime, I have…procured an Earth female. Perhaps you'd like to see her."

Oberyn replied, "Hmm…you know my taste in the exotic." Maximus said, "Lucia…enjoy your stay. I fear it will not be a long one."

GoGo had awoken…and she wasn't in a very good mood. She slammed into the door, and shouted, "Hey! Let me out!"

As she prepared to drive her shoulder into the door, the door opened-and in walked Maximus. He said, "Greetings, GoGo."

GoGo simply glared at Maximus. Maximus then said, "I have someone who wants to meet you."

He moved aside, and Oberyn entered the room. He looked at GoGo, and said, "Hmm…very pretty. Her features suggest an Oriental origin…"

Maximus said, "So you like her?"

Oberyn replied, "She does intrigue me…I believe I do have a place for her in my harem…"

Oberyn brought his hand to caress GoGo's face, and she said, defiantly, "I don't think so…my boyfriend will have something to say about that…"

Maximus replied, "If I know him…he will come for you…and you'll get a chance to battle him, Oberyn…"

Oberyn said, "Good…by the day's end, I'll will have gained three wonderful gifts…the Earth in my hands…your boyfriend's head on my wall…and your body in my bed."

Maximus and Oberyn stepped out the room, and GoGo was alone. She tried ramming the door-but to no avail. She slumped down, defeated-unaware that a force was on its way to free her…

 _Well, that's all for now! Stay tuned for the next chapter!_


	7. Chapter 7

_It's such a clichéd phrase…but indeed, the plot thickens!_

After locating the other Trans-Humans, Big Hero 6 headed to the north of England, where Drake Pendragon and Hiro Hamada were waiting. The air was tore with the sounds of a jet engine. Hiro looked up, and said, "Well, it looks like the cavalry has arrived."

As the jet emptied, Hiro saw his friends- and a group that were his enemies, but now were allies. Drake said, "And here are my allies, as well."

Honey, who had taken the role of lead, came up to Hiro and said, "What happened?"

Hiro said, "We were having a relaxing day- when Maximus reappeared. He destroyed Drake's manor, then blasted us."

Drake then said, "He also took our beloveds- Lucia and the one called Go Go."

Hiro reddened at Go Go referred to as his 'beloved'- even if everyone else knew it to be true. Kryos then asked, "So what is our course of action, Drake? Seeing you in your armor- I assume we are going to fight."

Drake said, "Indeed we are. But we cannot go blindly into battle. I have arranged lodging for us- which will also function as our staging area."

Half an hour later, the group-now in their civilian identities-were meeting in a conference room in a nearby hotel. The manager didn't ask questions- as long as the guests were paying…

Wasabi said, "It was really boss of you to get us rooms at this hotel."

Drake replied, "Think nothing of it. But now…we must consider a plan of action."

Fred said, "Where would Maximus go? He wouldn't return to his busted base, right?"

Luminos said, "No…there's nothing there for him..."

Drake said, "I know Maximus…he might want revenge-but he would never settle on a short-term goal like revenge. He still wants to conquer Earth."

Hiro said, "But where would he go?"

Drake then said, "Paradiso…"

The others looked at Drake, and Hiro said, "Paradiso…"

Drake said, "I had heard that Maximus had other locations that could act as bases and staging areas for an invasion or attack on Earth. I remember seeing a file on 'Paradiso'…"

Fred said, "So what's Paradiso? It sounds like a foreign version of 'paradise'."

Drake said, "That was what his intention was- a paradise away from humanity."

Wasabi then asked, "So where is Paradiso?"

Kryos replied, "Wait…that is the name of his asteroid base- on the far side of the moon."

Honey asked, "So how will we get there?"

Drake said, "You have your jet…"

Fred said, "But we cannot exit Earth's atmosphere in the jet."

Drake said, "Then I will lend my power to you. And we will save Lucia…and Go Go…and defeat Maximus."

Drake turned to the others, who returned his look. Drake said, "Then we take off in the morning."

As everyone prepared to head to bed, Nate grabbed Honey, and said, "Honey…may I see you in my room?"

Honey said, "Oh…I thought we were sharing a room."

At that, Luminos said, "Hey! Don't keep the rest of us up all night, you too…"

Honey turned away with a slighty red face, and Nate looked towards the ground, muttering under his breath. They then headed into the room.

Honey said, "So…what's on your mind?"

Nate said, "Honey…why weren't you truthful with me?"

Honey then said, "What do you mean?"

Nate said, "I know you didn't want to go on this mission…and I know you didn't want me to get involved. You said you were happy I decided to do this…but I know you were anything but thrilled."

Honey was silent. And when she spoke, she asked, "How could you know that?"

Nate replied, "I was a follower of Maximus…and one of his gifts was using emotional manipulation…and I can tell when you were using it on me."

Honey exhaled, and said, "You know something, Nate? You're right. I didn't want to go on this mission- even with my friends in such danger. Do you know what it's like to have your heart ripped from your chest? It happened with me- not once, but twice! And after the second time- I walked away from all of this 'hero' stuff."

Nate looked at Honey with a look of understanding- after all, he was 'the second'. Honey then continued, "I would have been content with a life away from being a hero-you, me…a little one…"

Nate said, "That would have been a nice life. But you must realize…sometimes, the circumstances in our lives cause things that we must adjust to… _you_ think I want to go? I didn't want to do this, either!"

Honey said, "Then why did you agree to do it?"

Nate said, "Because…I know Maximus…and it would only be a matter of time. And there would be no place we'd be safe. I know the danger is great…but after meeting you…I cannot imagine living in a world without you…and I'd fight to keep you in my world."

Honey came up to Nate, and he took her in a gentle embrace. He said, "From here on…let us be more open with ourselves…and not hold in our feelings."

Honey pulled back to look Nate in his eyes-only for the Trans-Human to cup her chin and pull her in for a kiss. She brought her arms around his shoulders, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. After they broke apart, Honey said, "Nate…I'm afraid…to lose you again…"

Nate replied, "I am afraid, as well…I am a being of powerful abilities…but I don't have the power to bear being apart from you…"

Honey said, "Nate…if it is too much for one man to bear…then let me carry the burden with you."

Nate then said, "I see that you are indeed as sweet as your name. Now let us get some rest."

Honey then said, "Rest? I'm tempted to teach that Luminos a lesson…"

Nate chuckled, and replied, "It would serve him right…but I'd rather save that for our victory."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the asteroid Paradiso, Maximus was deep in planning with Oberyn, the commander of an alien race who were planning an invasion. Maximus said, "The force that opposes me…"

Oberyn replied, "Do not fear. Here are my forces- I have a massive warship- and within this ship are several thousand fighters. I have a ground force of 2000 soldiers. And for myself-20 of the very best. There is no force that can oppose us."

Maximus replied, "The Trans-Humans each possess the powers of the elements…and they are each capable to defeating vast forces- singularly."

Oberyn replied, "And the others? Big Hero 6, they are called?"

Maximus said, "They each are genius-level humans, and their leader, Hiro Hamada, has transformed their genius into weapons."

Oberyn said, "Then you are right to be concerned. We will combine our might and eliminate our foes."

Maximus replied, "I can count on your aide, then- your men, your ships…"

Oberyn replied, "Are willing to fight to the death for glory."

Maximus said, "Excellent. I have business to attend to with our guest. And I assume you do, as well…"

Oberyn replied, "Yes…I do wish to spend time with Go Go…"

The two then went their separate ways…and Maximus headed to the room where Lucia was being kept. And she was still restrained on the metallic 'X'. She heard the door open, and turned to see Maximus enter. She also saw he had a package.

Maximus spoke, saying, "Hello, Lucia."

Lucia remained silent. Maximus then said, "I have a gift for you…"

He removed the wrap from the package-to reveal a sword.

In a soft whisper, Lucia said, "Flamberge…my sword…"

Maximus said, "Yes…I pulled it from the wreckage of my base. And I am returning it to you."

Lucia then said, "And why would you do that?"

Maximus then released Lucia from her bonds, and said, "You created this weapon…you put your heart and essence into it. It's a part of you, after all."

Lucia regarded Maximus wearily…but she took the hilt of the sword. As she grabbed the hilt…she could feel the sword's power flow into her…but there was something else…a dark force creeping into the weapon…

Lucia then said, "What…what have you done to my weapon?"

Maximus said, "You'd think I'd simply give you're your sword back-without placing a safeguard? There is only one price to be paid…your complete loyalty to me. Swear your sword to me…"

Lucia said, "You think…I would ever betray Drake for you?"

Maximus replied, "The dark energy will make that choice for you, my dear Lucia…" And at that, there was a massive burst of flame that surrounded Lucia. She screamed in pain…before the flames snuffed out her scream. When the flames subsided…there stood Lucia. But she was different…she was decked out in a black and red bodysuit, with stylized flames near the top of her outfit. And she wore a mask covering her face-only her mouth was exposed.

Maximus said, "Pyros…is not suitable for you. You are now Inferna."

Inferna now said, "Maximus…I await your command…Master."

Meanwhile, Go Go was lying on a cot in her cell. She had removed her jacket, and her eyes were closed. Those eyes shot open when Go Go's cell door opened. She looked-and saw Oberyn there. She said, "Oh…it's you."

Oberyn said, "Hello, my love."

Go Go replied, "My love, huh…"

Oberyn entered the cell, and shut the door. He stood over Go Go (not that that was a hard feat). He then grabbed her arms, and lifted her off the ground. But despite her situation, Go Go still wore a look of defiance. Using his other arms, Oberyn gripped the front of Go Go's shirt, and ripped it open.

Oberyn then gripped Go Go's hips, bringing her face to face with him. He then said, "In this place…any time…I can take you…I can show you things that human boy could only dream of…pleasure beyond your wildest dreams…"

He then released Go Go, and she covered herself. He then left the cell…and a shaken Go Go in his wake. If Hiro didn't come soon…she knew there would be no way to stop Oberyn…who was set on taking Go Go…whether she wanted it on not…

 _And that brings this chapter to an end! Hope no one was turned off by the scenario at the end…but I wanted to make this a little more intense!_

And like last year…today is my birthday…but you guys get this as a gift! Till the next time!


	8. Chapter 8-The Story of Drake Pendragon

_Well, as I promised, here is another flashback chapter._ _This time, we focus on Drake Pendragon, the Dragon Knight._ _And there is a twist and swerve at the end…don't say you weren't warned!_

Children have always been told that dragons were things of stories and legends. But even in the tallest tale, there is often a small kernel of truth…

On an island in the Mediterranean resided the Pendragon enclave. They were few in number…their very existence a shadowy secret. And here-there were dragons. But these were not the massive monsters of lore, big as houses…these beasts were merely car-sized. But they were still no less dangerous-vicious beasts capable of tearing a man asunder in seconds.

And the ruler of the Pendragon enclave was called the 'Dragon-Lord'. The current Dragon-Lord was Varric. And he was the father of twins-Drake and Devon. And with Devon being pulled from the womb mere seconds before Drake, Varric treated Devon as the elder brother. He loved both of his sons equally, but he was grooming Devon to be the next Dragon-Lord. Devon would train in the arts of combat, and learn politics and diplomacy. And Drake would gush with pride over his brother being the next Dragon-Lord. And Devon would say that it's no big deal.

And one evening, Varric called Devon to the main chamber. Varric then stated that before sunrise, Devon would sail towards the Island of Dragons. He would then do battle with a dragon-as he had, and the previous Dragon-Lords. And there would only be one victor. Devon would wear the Dragon-Mail, a suit of armor crafted for the Pendragon warriors. He would also be equipped with weapons forged from dragon-fire: a lance and a broadsword.

And Devon headed for the island. The mission would take at most three days. Drake and his father waited for Devon's return. Three days passed. Then a week. And on the evening of the seventh day, the men-at-arms who accompanied Devon returned. Varric saw them, and asked, "Where…where is my son, Devon?"

One of them stood before Varric, and replied "My lord…Devon…is gone."

Varric, in anger replied, "And you left him? You left my son?"

The other, an older man, replied, "No, my lord. After the third day, and he did not return…we began to search for him. We could not find any trace of him. We returned to report to you…because if not, we would still be searching for him, my lord."

Varric collapsed onto his throne, and Drake said, "Father…what will happen? Without Devon to become the Dragon Lord…"

Varric replied, "Drake…what I am to ask of you is a great responsibility. And not to be taken lightly."

Drake replied, "What is it, Father?"

Varric replied, "I want…I want…you to be the Dragon-Lord."

Drake said, "Father…that is…I cannot do that…that was to be Devon's right."

Varric replied, "But now…it must be yours. I cannot be the Dragon-Lord forever…and you are my heir. But if you refuse…the Dragon-Lord will pass on with me."

Drake thought deeply…the Dragon-Lord had been their family's right for centuries. And the very thought of that disappearing forever…with a firm conviction, Drake replied, "Father…teach me to be the Dragon-Lord."

And like Devon, Varric began to train Drake to become the Dragon-Lord. Drake would learn the combat arts like Devon, and also diplomacy and politics- which were very boring. And within 2 years, Varric had Drake forge his own weapons and armor. And like Devon, one night, Varric approached Drake.

Drake, bowed, and said, "Father…"

Varric replied, "Tomorrow…you will sail to the Island of Dragons…like Devon. And you will battle a dragon."

Drake nodded. Varric continued, "I wish there was another way…because I am afraid…"

Drake said, "Why are you afraid, Father? I am the one who will fight the dragon!"

Varric chuckled, and replied, "Oh, so true, son. But...Devon did as you are…and what I am afraid of, my son…is to lose you."

Drake then said, "Father…you and the men at arms here have trained me. I am ready."

Varric then embraced Drake, and said, "I know, my son…I know."

The following morning, Drake headed for the Island of Dragons…unaware that at the same time, a small force of soldiers landed on the other side of the Pendragon Enclave. And they were being led by a massive being in silver armor…

On the Island of Dragons, Drake began his search for the dragon he was to battle. He then saw one, who returned his gaze. The dragon then turned, then headed deeper into the island. Drake began to pursue the beast, over the plains and into the mountains. He then came upon a clearing, where the dragon he'd been chasing led him to a gathering of other dragons.

Drake said, "Oh my…this is amazing!"

There was a massive dragon in the middle, and it looked at Drake. The, to the surprise of Drake, the dragon spoke, "Drake Pendragon…welcome to the Island of Dragons."  
Drake replied, "You know my name?"

The dragon replied, "Of course. I have been awaiting your arrival."

Drake then asked, "But…what of the dragon battle?"

The dragon replied, "There is no battle. Here, you will receive a gift of the dragons."

Drake then said, "And…my brother, Devon…he came here…"

The dragon replied, "Our gifts do many different things to different people. I saw that Devon's gift would twist him into a horrible creature that would destroy the world…but I cannot withhold any gift. And his gift corrupted his body and his mind."

Drake said, "That doesn't explain why he never returned home…"

The dragon said, "Come! Receive your gift and ascend to the Dragon-Lord!"

The dragon brought its claw to Drake's forehead, and touched it. As it did, a sudden surge of power flowed into Drake's body. Then-it was silent. The dragon spoke, "It is done. Return to your home, and take your place as the Dragon-Lord."

Drake said, "And you? What will become of you?"

The dragon chuckled, and replied, "We come and we go…we are eternal. Farewell, Drake Pendragon."

Drake made his way back to the shore, where the boat was. He boarded the boat, and began the journey home…but there would be no joyous homecoming…

Several miles offshore, Drake saw plumes of smoke billowing into the sky. A sense of dread filled him as he approached his home. Once on shore, he hurried to the enclave- only to find the scene of a massacre. The remainder of the Pendragon clan- had all been slaughtered. Their bodies had been put on massive crosses-men, women- even the younglings.

Drake collapsed in sorrow- and knew, now he was the last Pendragon. After a few moments, he gathered the bodies from the crosses. He brought their bodies together, linking their hands to forever join them. He then gathered a torch, and lit them ablaze. He silently said, _Dragons are born of flame, and we die of flame_.

After the pyre, he looked out towards an uncertain world. He then heard a voice, "Drake Pendragon…"

Drake turned, and saw a being clad in armor. He said, "Who are you?"

The being replied, "If you must know…I am Maximus. I was unable to save your family from the humans who discovered this place and slaughtered them. But I can give you an opportunity."

Drake then said, "I am listening…"

Maximus said, "Join me…declare war upon those who have wronged you…and ensure that your clan's deaths were not needless."

Drake replied, "Yes…" Maximus turned, and opened a portal away from Pendragon Island.

When Drake gained his bearings, he asked, "Where are we?"

Maximus replied, "My secret lair. I am seeking to gain an army of beings like yourself- with powers that make humans hate and fear them. And you- will be my second in command."

Drake replied, "I thank you."

"Yes, that was so long ago. But now…everything has come full circle." Maximus said.

Lucia-who had been twisted to serve him, said, "How so?"

Maximus replied, "Because…Drake took from me those things that were mine. He took the title of Dragon-Lord from me, because those dragons were fearful of what I'd become. But they were right…and when I found you- I was looking for a queen to rule humanity. And Drake stole you from me. Oh, I saw the two of you…sharing meals…and beds…and you even had a little girl. Julia should be _our_ child, not the child of you and Drake!"

Lucia remained silent. Maximus spoke, "But it doesn't matter. When I finish Drake…I will have it all. I will be the Dragon-Lord. And you will be my Dragon-Queen. And I will raise Julia to rule after us." Maximus removed his helmet…and Lucia gasped. For under the helmet- was a mirror image of Drake.

Lucia said, "So that's why you wore the helmet…to hide the fact you were Drake's twin brother?"

Maximus replied, "Oh, there's more. The slaughter of the Pendragons…I did that!"

Lucia then said, "No…you murdered your own kin? Why?"

Maximus replied, "They called it a test…you see, after I got my gift…my gift corrupted me. My mind and my body…into what you see. And if it were not for Prince Oberyn…I would have perished. But he and his alien tech gave me life. And in exchange…he gave me a mission. To test my powers…I would have to eliminate the Pendragon clan."

Maximus then said, "Hmm…I tried to corrupt you…but I don't think it worked."

Lucia said, "Well…you can't blame a girl for trying…"

Maximus then said, "No matter…" He had turned away from her- then turned back and gripped her with his force powers. He said, "Tell me…how did you…"

Lucia smiled at him, and said, "Drake always said, 'My weapon and I are one.' So while you thought you could control me with Flamberge, I had already controlled the sword."

Maximus said, "Very clever. But it doesn't matter. Like your Earth friend in the dungeons…I will take you, as well…and show you pleasure that Drake never could."

Maximus turned away, laughing…

 _Wow…such a long flashback!_

 _Speaking of back, I am! I took some time off to deal with school things, but I'm trying to do finish this story!_ _After all, I do want to have Drake and Lucia getting married…_

 _…_ _so anyway, review, leave me some feedback…heck, even welcome me back!_


End file.
